These walls hold no innocence
by JayAndy
Summary: Accumulating treasures had always been something Kaname had intended to do... Zero Kiryuu was no exception. A one shot between Kaname and Zero where Zero has been forced into a situation where not even the greatest vampire hunter can flee from the predatory beast known as Kaname Kuran.


**Hi all! Just a little drab to try and attempt to get my muse going.. I hope you enjoy it even though it's a little harsh! Please be warned this does involve rape. If you don't like Kaname x Zero please don't read.**

**I do not own Vampire Knight nor the characters mentioned!  
One shot! I woulnd't know where to take this even if i wanted to continue ^_^**

~

He looked beautiful like this..

Lean limbs were sprawled out across deep crimson sheets. His pale alabaster body wounded and covered in blood, dark bruises blossoming over the young hunter who lay lifeless on the bed. Multiple cuts and bite wounds littered his flesh while his blood was seeping out onto those sheets, disappearing into the crimson silk and away from sight, as if the memory of what had happened was hidden away.

It was another late night. Another night that the pureblood had used and abused the young male before him. This had been a recurring event, ever since he had ran into the hunter all of those months ago, Kaname having been in a promiscuous mood, abusing the hunter on the spot. But that in turn caused him to get a taste for this activity, the way Zero screamed out in pain, the way his face contorted whenever the pureblood dared to bite in a little to hard.

Zero was his toy. One in which would never seek help from this constant abuse, the shame for him becoming a little to much to bare. So instead whenever the pureblood had approached him demanding that he meet the king at his room tonight, the hunter would simply oblige, not showing a flicker of emotion across his face. But after the show was over, and the hunter lay upon the bed much like he was now.

Kaname would always offer his blood, always allow Zero to regenerate, for if people knew what was going on here it would make life far more difficult. But if it was up to Kaname, he would allow Zero to look like this always, to be bloodied and beautiful. But eventually, all beautiful things must lose their splendour. Attractive women grow old, flowers wither – Zero's wounds must heal. But at least he would be the one to heal them.

But as the blood was sucked unwillingly from his wrist he allowed his mind to wonder, getting drawn into the events that had just transpired. The way the pureblood held Zero down with his very aura, keeping him down without lifting a single digit. He knew that it would be like having a boulder placed down upon the others chest, the sheer power of it to much to defy. But that very dark and powerful aura drove the pureblood on, the lustful predator within growing more dangerous within the second.

It always took Kaname time to undress his prey, his nails slowly cutting down the others chest, allowing blood to bubble up on the surface and spill down over the rippled muscles below. But the squirms and cries of Zero only fuelled him on further, causing Kaname to bite across the others neck. And all throughout the undressing stage, Kiryuu was unable to lift a finger to stop him.

Kaname had always ensured the trousers were the last to come off, pulling them down with his teeth as he allowed his fangs to rake down lean legs all the while allowing blood to pool between his thighs and soak into those crimson sheets.

But as those trousers soon got pulled down to the hunters ankles, Kaname ensured his hands were raking across the others stomach, allowing his mouth to bite deeply into Zeros thighs, his jaw like an iron vice, clamping down on the soft delicate flesh that lay beneath them. By this time Zero had been covered in bruises and cuts, still unable to escape from the sexual assault that was befalling him. But the pureblood didn't wish for Zero to be completely still throughout this, no. Instead as he knelt back on his heels and unbuttoned his own trousers, he unfastened his ties on the hunter, freeing him from the bounds that held him in place.

But as he was free, Kaname took this time to gaze down at the beauty before him, marvelling over the way blood still seemed to seep from old wounds, refusing to heal until they got the divine blood the body below him craved. Welts starting to form through all of the harsher bruises Kaname had inflicted upon him.

All of the cries and screams never convinced the pureblood to ease up on the unrelenting fury of his attacks, never stopping him from digging his claws in deeper.

But now it was time to claim his prize. Kanames claws now finding their way to the others waist, holding the male still through out the kicks and slashes, ignoring the cries of 'let me go!'.

Pushing the male down onto the bed a little roughly, ignoring the cries of pain as one of the hunters ribs snapped under the pressure never stopped the pureblood from continuing with his task he quickly flipped Zero over, raking his claws once more down the alabaster back, watching the blood beginning to pool against the small dip in his back.

And without even prepping the male beneath him the pureblood plunged himself in, smirking darkly at the loud cry out in pain that echoed around the room. Blood seeping down against his thighs as Zeros entrance seemed to give way from the length within him.

Thrust upon thrust was plummeted into the hunters confines, stretching him harshly with each plunge. Firm but harsh hands dug into the vampires sides, causing more blood to pool out onto the sheets. Those screams were like music to the sadistic purebloods ears, making him strive for more.. To make this male scream out his name in pain.

But before he could reminisce further in his thoughts, the wrist that had been pressed tightly against the other males lips was harshly pushed away, cold amethyst eyes glaring up at him as the wounds over the hunters body were now no where to be seen.

Pulling himself up from the bed, harsh ruby eyes soon bore down on the male, showing he had no emotional attachment to the hunter currently situated on his bed. "Out. Now" Those final instructions were the only thing said from the pureblood through this whole display, and of course Zero was all to eagre to comply. So gathering a fresh set of clothes the hunter left, never uttering another word.

Only to have this all repeated the next night...

Thank you for reading and i hope i didnt disturb you too much! XD

~Jay


End file.
